Soul Stealer
by Shadowsin
Summary: When a teenager name Sigen finds out that there is an evil cult trying to take over morrowind, he goes to find the legendary weapon named Soul Stealer and make things right.
1. The Journey Begins

"**Soul Stealer"**

**The green leaves were whistling throughout the wind. The day was bright and perfect in the village of Seyda Neen. People were bargaining with each other while the kids run about. The wind caused the tree's branches to tap against a house waking up our main character.**

"**What is that" he said groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly risen and walked over to the mirror to look at himself. His white hair was messy all around with two bangs over his eyes. He pulled the bangs away to look at his ocean blue eyes.**

"**Good morning Sigen" he said to himself**

**He put on his common white shirt with black jacket and pants and walked outside.**

"**Good morning Sigen." a neighbor said**

"**Good morning, how are you?" he asked**

"**Pretty good, you're grandfather wants to talk to you at the shop" **

"**Alright, thanks" he replied and walked off.**

**At the shop**

**Sigen walked into the shop when looking around until he saw his grandfather in the back of the building.**

"**Hey gramps, how's it going." Sigen asked**

"**Hello Sigen, we need to talk." **

"**About what?" he asked puzzled**

"**Your father.."**

**Sigen didn't like to talk about his father since he wasn't the best of them. His father left him and his mother when he was young. Ever since Sigen hated his father and didn't care where he was.**

"**What about him?" he said turning his back against him**

"**He joined a cult under Dagoth Ur."**

"**I thought Dagoth Ur was dead?"**

"**That's what we all thought but he is very much alive."**

"**Why does it involve with me?" **

"**I want you to take both of them out permanently."**

"**Are you serious? How in the hell do you think I'm able to do that"**

"**You said you always wanted to go on an adventure" he said grinning **

"**Yeah, but I would surely die, the have legendary weapons, what do I have.. A stick."**

"**That's why you have this." hands him a map**

"**A map? What for?" he asked puzzled**

"**That map tells the hidden whereabouts of the legendary daedric katana."**

"**A daedric katana is cool I give you that, but what's so legendary about it"**

"**The katana is called the "Soul Stealer" "**

**That named rung in Sigen's head for five minutes.**

"**Isn't that the one father was after?" he asked**

"**Yes but I didn't give him the map"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I knew if I did he would overuse its power."**

"**Alright, so do I go by myself on this task?"**

"**No you will find friends and allies that will help you on this journey"**

"**Alright then, goodbye grandfather" **

**Sigen leaves the shop and goes back to his house to put on his black boots.**

"**Alright Soul Stealer, here I come!!"**

Sorry i didn't write much. The next one will be a lot better and longer. This is more like a prolouge. No flames please!!


	2. Barfights in Ebonheart

**Chapter 2**

**The wind was calm and the sky was dark. The stars were dancing throughout the sky blinking and sparkling during the night.**

**Sigen: "Almost there.." **

**He looks at his map which tells him that he's next to Ebonheart. He looks above the paper to see the gigantic castle followed by a village.**

**Sigen: Looks around "Hopefully they have an armorer, I need to buy a sword." **

**He walks to the village looking for the sign with the helmet on it and soon enough, he finds one.**

**Sigen: "Great!! Just my luck!!" walks in**

**Inside the armor shop**

**???: "Hello there good sir, what can I do for ye?"**

**Sigen: "I need a sword, a longsword would be great!"**

**???: "Alright, it'll take a while though, my name is Thirstle."**

**Sigen: "Nice to meet you Thirstle, i'm Sigen"**

**Thirstle: "Well while you wait, how about you go to the bar across from here, that'll take up some time."**

**Sigen: "Good idea, i'll see you soon"**

**Leaves and enters the bar**

**Sigen: "Nice place." he spoke to himself and sits down at the bar**

**Bartender: "What can I get you young man?"**

**Sigen: "I'll have an ale."**

**Bartender: "Will do."**

**Gives him an ale**

**Bartender: "That'll be ten gold coins"**

**Sigen: "That's a good price" gives him ten**

**While drinking his ale, he hears an argument brewing across the room. He looks and sees a blonde haired man with green eyes wearing silver armor. It looks like he was yelling the man across from him. He had brown hair and a rugged face. It looks like him and the people behind him were gonna jump the blonde haired man. And soon enough the blond man socked the man in the face and two of his friends who were behind the fallen man tried to jump at him. Out of nowhere Sigen arrived and kicked one of the men in his ribs and landed right next to the blonde.**

**Sigen: "Nice punch."**

**Blondie: "Nice kick. I owe you one"**

**Both of them look at the man in front of them with a scarred look on his face. He soon took off flying out the window.**

**Blondie: "What your name?"**

**Sigen: "Sigen... What's yours" he said holding his hand out to shake.**

**Blondie: "The name's Reign" shakes his hand (It's pronounced "Rain")**

**Sigen: "Nice to meet you."**

**Reign: "Same here."**

**A couple minutes later, both of them are at the bar drinking ale.**

**Reign: "What brings you here to Ebonheart anyway."**

**Sigen: "Well to tell you the truth, i'm on my way to find the legendary weapon Soul Stealer."**

**Reign: "I've heard about that..Why do you want it?"**

**Sigen: "Well Dagoth Ur isn't really dead, so I have to kill him using this weapon."**

**Reign: "Whoa sounds me in!!"**

**Sigen: "You really want to come along?"**

**Reign: "Of course!! I owe you one anyway, and plus, I wanna kick Dagoth Ur's ass myself."**

**Sigen: "Ha ha.. Why's that?"**

**Reign: "He killed my Father.."**

**Sigen: "I'm sorry.."**

**Reign: "It's alright, now let's go."**

**Sigen: "Right."**

**They both leave and go to the armorer**

**Thirstle: "Just in time lad, here you go" he hands him the longsword**

**Sigen: "Thanks, it looks cool." he said taking a couple practice swings**

**Thirstle: "Be careful both of you, the road isn't safe at night."**

**Sigen: "Don't be worry about us old man, we'll be fine."**

**Thirstle: "I see.. take care"**

**Sigen: "You too."**

**They both leave**

**Reign: "Where to now?"**

**Sigen: "Next place were going to is Balmora."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope everyone liked this one. Next Chapter: Beautiful Eyes, Deadly Assassin**


	3. Beautiful Eyes, Deadly Assassin

**Chapter 3**

**"Beautiful Eyes, Deadly Assassin"**

**The morning was shining brightly as the two heroes were walking along the dirt path. They were a couple hours near reaching Balmora so they kept a steady pace.**

**Reign: "What are you gonna do when we reach Balmora?"**

**Sigen: "Hmm.. I don't know.. how about you?"**

**Reign: "Party of course with the beautiful ladies.." he grinned ear to ear**

**Sigen: "I should have known" **

**Both of them laughed at the comment. They still kept their pace while reaching to other topics on the way there.**

**Reign: "Are you gonna find a girl at Balmora?" **

**Sigen: "Don't know.. I might.. only if shes really hot though."**

**Reign: "Aren't you the picky one." he commented while getting Sigen in a headlock**

**Sigen: "Hey!! Cut it out!!" he said laughing**

**Regin: "Well do whatever you want, but i'm gonna take them all!!" he said with his head held high**

**Sigen: "Yeah if they don't call rape on you.." he mumbled**

**Reign: "What was that!" he yelled**

**Sigen: "Nothing..nothing"**

**After two hours of walking, they finally reached their destination. They looked at the stone buildings across the area taking in the scene.**

**"Whoa.." they both said in unison**

**They walked around and stumbled to come across a mage and fighter's guild and also an armory.**

**Reign: "I'll be right back, im gonna get my sword repaired." he said walking away**

**Sigen: "Don't take long.."**

**Reign: "I won't." he said walking inside.**

**Sigen stayed outside and leaned against the stone wall. After a couple minutes though, he heard some shouting and yelling coming to his right. He looked and saw a group of people with swords and arrows pointing at someting at the roof. He took a couple steps back to get a better view. He then saw a figure on the roof that was running toward him. He stood there trying to see what the figure was doing. His thought was gone when he saw the figure jumping too early from the roof and landed on top of him.**

**"Ow...oww.." He mumbled and opened his eyes.**

**To what he did he saw the most beautiful thing his eyes ever laid on. The figure was a girl, she had brown hair with green eyes. Her body was ontop of his so he rolled over.**

**Sigen: "Are you alright?"**

**???: "You're in my way."**

**Sigen saw the people moving slowly to the building next to them to find her. So thinking fast he grabbed her and took her across the lake bridge and into a tavern. He laid her upstairs and inspected her.**

**Sigen: "Here..take this" he gave her a potion**

**???: "I don't need your help."**

**Sigen: "Why were those people chasing after you?"**

**???: "You mean you haven't heard of me"**

**Sigen: "No.."**

**???: "Well my name is Meia Cobalt, im an assassin and theif"**

**Sigen: "Im Sigen Lightfox pleased to meet you"**

**Meia: "You now know im a killer and you're nice to me."**

**Sigen: "Well, yeah." he laughs scratching the back of his head**

**Meia: "I'll be right back, wait here." she walks downstairs**

**downstairs**

**Meia: "Excuse me..leader?"**

**Leader: "Yes Meia?"**

**Meia: "Can I take a break for a while, you know stop what im doing?"**

**Leader: "I can't see why not, of course you can, you earned it."**

**Meia: "Thanks, ill talk to Sef"**

**Sef: Cleaning dishes**

**Meia: "Hey Sef?"**

**Sef: "Yeah Meia?"**

**Meia: "Could you take the price off my head?"**

**Sef: "Yeah that'll be a total of 3210 gold."**

**Meia: "Here.." hands him the gold**

**Sef: "That takes care of it."**

**Meia: "Alright, see you later." Runs back upstairs**

**upstairs**

**Sigen: Lying on the bed "Man, im bored"**

**Meia: Leans against the door looking at Sigen**

**Sigen: "Hey.."**

**Meia: "Why, did you help me earlier?"**

**Sigen: "Don't know, just wanted to."**

**Meia: "Why are you here in Balmora?" sits down next to him**

**Sigen: "Well i'm on a journey to find a legendary weapon so I can destroy a dark cult."**

**Meia: "I'm gonna tag along."**

**Sigen: "You know asking if you could would be great."**

**Meia: "Grrr...Can..I..tag along.."**

**Sigen: "Whats the magic word."**

**Meia: "Please.." she mumbled**

**Sigen: "What was that? I couldn't hear you."**

**Meia: "I said please!!"**

**Sigen: "Now smile."**

**Meia: forces to put on a smile but you can see her teeth grinding and a vain poping out of her forhead anime style**

**_"That smile.." _he thought**

**Meia notices Sigen staring at her and imediately blushes and looks at the floor.**

**Meia: "Is there something on my face?" she said still staring at the ground.**

**Sigen: "Oh, sorry.." looks away**

**Meia: "We should get going."**

**Sigen: "Yeah."**

**They both leave the tavern and walk up the stone steps to the central of the village.**

**Sigen: "Let's go to the armorer, my friend is getting his sword repaired."**

**Meia: "Fine."**

**They both walk inside and see Reign paying the armorer.**

**Sigen: "You ready?"**

**Reign: "Yeah."**

**Sigen: "Reign this is Meia, Meia, this is Reign."**

**Meia: "Hello."**

**Reign: "Hey, you found a girlfriend huh Sigen eh eh?" laughs**

**Blushing Sigen and Meia: "NO!!" **

**Reign: "Surrre you didn't."**

**Sigen: "Let's just go."**

**Reign: "Fine..fine"**

**_"Why would I want to be with him, he's arrogant and childish" _she thought**

**"_I would never be caught dead with her, she doesn't appreciate help or have simpathy for others" _he thought**

**Both of them give glares to each other and follow Reign to the exit of the city.**

**Reign: "Where are we going now?"**

**Sigen: "I think we should go to Caldera."**

**Meia: "Funny, I didn't know you could think."**

**Sigen: "What was that!! You wanna have a go!"**

**Meia: "Yeah right now!!"**

**Sigen: "Let's go!"**

**Reign: "Come on now, you two sound like you're married."**

**Sigen and Meia: "Hmph!!" they turn their backs to each other.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it for Chapter 3!! Next Chapter: "Through the eyes of a mage"**


End file.
